Allergy Season
by your royal highness
Summary: After Marti accidentally ruins Casey's jacket, Max let's her borrow his, but she gets an allergic reaction to it. Meanwhile, George believes that his son is in love with Casey whereas Nora disagrees. One-shot Dasey


**So basically, this is what I think should happen in the episode 'Allergy Season'. A quick little one-shot (well not little….but whatever) I don't own LWD…blah blah blah. I hate disclaimers. They waste 10 seconds of my life.**

**ENJOY!**

The sound of the alarm clock buzzed in her ears, and Casey moaned before finally deciding to get up and get ready for school.

"EDWIN!" She heard her faithful sister Lizzie scream in the hallway. "YOU'RE SUCH A_ JERK!_ EWWW!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!! MOM!!! **MOM!!**" Casey smiled as she grabbed her clothes out of the drawer and started walking towards the bathroom. She reached for the handle, but the door opened, and she ran right into Derek.

"Morning, Space Case."

"Move, Derek." Casey rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to listen to you complain about me right now."

Derek smirked at her and then leaned up against the door frame. "You know, I really feel very…" He looked around and up at the sky before finally finding the word. "_Attached_…to this spot."

"DER-EK!!" She shouted, putting her hands in fists and stomping. He just gave her a bigger smirk. "MOVE!" She pushed the palms of her hands on his chest, and he promptly moved.

"Have fun taking a cold shower." He smirked and then walked away.

"DER-EK!!!" Casey screamed again.

_Job complete_. Derek thought as he went to get dressed. _I need some food_.

After getting dressed, he walked down the stairs and started towards the kitchen. "Morning 'rents." Derek promptly said, sitting down at the counter. He caught Edwin trying to sneak away out of the corner of his eye. "Ed." He rolled his eyes. "Cereal. Now."

"Yes, Derek." Edwin too rolled his eyes and started towards the pantry.

"So how are you today, Derek?" Nora asked him, looking up over the paper and taking a sip out of her cup.

"Great, how about you, Nora?" He asked, a fake smile on his face.

"Mom! I have had_ enough_ of this family!" Casey screamed as she stormed into the kitchen, her bag in one hand, and her coat in another. "Especially…" She stopped when she got to the counter and turned and glared at Derek. "_him_."

"Come on, Case. Derek probably didn't do anything _that_ bad this time." Nora got closer to Casey and whispered in her ear, "He didn't replace your shampoo for honey this time, did he?"

"No! He used up all the hot water! So I had to take a cold shower!"

Derek started to laugh, and Edwin joined in.

None of the family noticed Marti walk in, dressed in a pink shirt that said 'Princess' on it, and some jeans. "Does anyone have some pretty colors? I'm bored, and I want to make a shirt!"

No one answered for they were too preoccupied in laughing at Casey who threw down her jacket and her bag onto the counter. Marti smiled, grabbed the light purple jacket, and ran up the stairs.

"Hey! What's all the laughing about?" George asked, walking up from his and Nora's bedroom.

"Derek used up all the hot water." Nora said calmly.

"Oh."

"Oh??" Casey glared at George. "That's all you have to say? Is 'Oh??'" She crossed her arms at her step-dad, and he turned towards his son.

"Derek. Next time be more considerate." George said firmly, causing Derek to look down at his cereal. "You kids better hurry up or you're going to be late for school."

"Where is my coat?" Casey asked, grabbing her bag off of the counter and searching for her coat. "I left it right here!"

"Who cares?" Derek asked, shrugging his shoulders and finishing his mouthful of cheerios.

"Derek!" Nora and George said firmly, and Derek put his cereal bowl in the sink.

"I'm freezing. Thanks to…._Derek_." Casey glared at him again. "Where's my coat??" She started towards the coat rack, and Derek followed her.

"If looks could kill…" Lizzie said, and then she got up and grabbed her backpack and her coat.

"Look! Look! Smerek look at the pretty shirt I made!" Marti said as she walked down the stairs, holding a fabric material in her hand. Derek turned around and took the 'shirt' out of his sisters hand.

"Hey, Case. I found your jacket." Derek laughed as he held it out towards his step-sister.

Casey quickly turned around and look wide-eyed at the jacket in Derek's hand. She grabbed it out of his hand and said, "DER-EK!!"

"It wasn't me!" Derek pointed to Marti.

"Do you like my shirt, Smasey?"

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Did you just call Space Case Smasey?" Derek asked, a mad expression on his face as he spun around and faced Marti.

"Yes."

Changing the subject, Casey shoved the jacket at Marti. "Marti! What have you done to my jacket??"

Derek just turned away and slid on his leather jacket and swung his backpack strap over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Smasey. You can borrow mine." Her step-sister said, looking down at the ground.

Casey huffed and tried to relax. "It's okay Marti. I'll just not wear a coat today." She grabbed her bag and then left the house, Derek following her.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWDLWLDWLWLWD

"Casey? Are you okay?" Casey turned around from her locker and faced Emily.

"I'm freezing!" She exclaimed, rubbing her arms in a chance to get warmer.

"Why?" Emily asked, but by the look on her friends face, she decided that she had just answered her own question. "Wait. Derek did this."

"YES!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said, looking away.

"He used up all of the hot water so I had to take a cold shower! Can't he be more considerate? Oh wait, he's Derek, he doesn't show compassion for anyone unless they're wearing nothing but underwear!"

"So wear nothing but underwear." Emily shrugged her shoulders, and Casey glared at her. "Kidding." Emily smiled and then patted her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on Derek."

"What??"

"He doesn't mean to make you mad."

"Oh yes he does!" Casey protested.

"Here comes Max." Emily said, looking over Casey's shoulder and towards the football teams captain who had just walked around the corner.

Casey turned around and smiled as Max got closer to the two. "Hey!" She said, trying to look as happy and as warm as she could.

"Hey…" Max leaned up against the locker. "You look cold. Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Derek used up all of the hot water!"

"Nice…" Max smirked, and Casey raised an eyebrow at him. He caught her expression and he quickly changed his answer. "I mean…well…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna get a coat from someone. Someone must have an extra one."

"I have one." Max said.

"I don't want to take yours! You need it."

"Actually…I really don't." He shrugged his shoulders. "You can borrow it." He took it off and shoved it at Casey. "Here."

"Yo! Max! What's up?" Someone from the football team yelled across the hallway.

"Sup?" Max asked, and then walked away.

Casey turned around and gave Emily a big smile.

Emily just smiled back. "He gave you his jacket!"

"He gave me his jacket!!!" Casey squealed, and she quickly put it on. "Max is the_ perfect_ boyfriend! He gave me his _jacket_." She squealed again. "So how do I look?"

"Horrible. As usual." Someone said, and Casey turned around to face Derek and his famous smirk.

"Hey, Derek." Emily said, giving him a small wave.

"Sup Emily."

"What do you want? Haven't you ruined my day enough as it is?" Casey asked, rolling her eyes for about the fifth time today.

_Here we go again._ Emily thought as she fake smiled at Derek.

"Nope." Derek smirked again, and the bell rang. 

"I gotta get to class." Casey started to walk away, but Derek pulled on her arm.

"What?" She scoffed at him, trying to break from his hold.

"Casey McDonald!" he gave her a mock gasp.

"What???"

"You're stealing Max's clothes?"

"No! He offered me his jacket, and I accepted it. Now let go of me before we're both late for English class." Casey said, scratching her arm before turning around and walking towards class.

Halfway through English class, Casey started to scratch her arms and shoulders. _Why am I so itchy??_ Her neck itched too, and she was getting little red bumps on herself. As she tried to get back to work and forget about the itching, she heard someone go, "Psst." Casey turned and looked at Derek.

"What?" She growled.

"What's wrong? You're itching." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why do you care?" Casey spat and then she turned back to her work before beginning to scratch herself more.

At the end of English class, Derek caught her by the arm. "Come with me."

"Why?" Casey asked as she watched Max leave the room without even a single glance her way. He wasn't even concerned about her itching!

"Case, just come with me."

She rolled her eyes, shoving the rest of her books into her bag. "Fine. But if you're going to lock me up in the janitor's closet again, I swear I will…" Casey started, but then stopped when she saw Derek's look. He was being serious.

He dragged her out of the classroom and towards the steps. They sat down and he shoved the collar of the jacket away from her neck. He made a face when he saw the amounts of red bumps she had on her neck.

"What did you do??"

"Nothing!"

"Casey…" Derek lowered his eyes at her.

"I didn't do anything." She shoved his hand away. "Hold on." She turned back to him. "What did YOU do??"

"Nothing!!" Derek protested, leaning back as if he had just been slapped across the face.

"I'm all itchy!"

"Naw, I didn't know that, Case." Her step-brother said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Emily asked as she sat next to Casey. She gasped, "What happened to your neck?"

"I have no idea. I just started itching in English class."

"Let's see." Casey turned towards her best friend, and let her examine her neck, her arms, and her shoulders. "You're having an allergic reaction."

Casey laughed. "I'm not allergic to anything. Except for that stupid perfume that Derek gave me for my birthday." She glared at him. "La Fleur."

"Hey! I thought it smelled good!" Derek protested.

"You knew I hated it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Hey!" Emily butt in. "Enough fighting for right now." She smelled Max's jacket. "Um...Case?"

"Yeah?"

"Smell the jacket."

Derek smelled it and put his head down, looking away. _I knew that Max was scum..._

Casey sniffed her jacket and then gasped. "It's that perfume! I've...I've never worn it! I...I gave it to Marti for her potions!"

"It's drenched in it." Emily noted as she noticed Derek's discomfort. She smiled at him. "Derek, why don't you get to class?"

"Good Idea, Em. Bye." He said hurriedly as he tripped off the steps and ran to class.

Casey laughed at Derek's stupidity. "I've never seen him this freaked out since that time he found out that Lizzie's soccer coach was cheating on me." She laughed and then the laughter died when the realization hit her. She gasped. "Maybe Max is cheating on me!!!"

"No! No! I'm sure he's not!" Emily said very quickly, trying to reassure her friend. "Now forget about it, and let's go to Science class."

"What about the jacket?" Casey asked, taking it off, folding it neatly up, and placing it in her purse.

"We can give the jacket back to Max during lunch." Emily said, standing up.

"Okay. All right, Em. I mean, he's not cheating on me." Casey tried to reassure herself as she walked with Emily to Science.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWDLWLDWLWLWD

Nora leaned over the kitchen counter fixing a sandwich.

"Hey. What are you making?" George asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Sandwich. You want one?"

"Yeah, but I'll make one." He said, taking out ham, turkey, lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, mustard, and mayonnaise. "So. How's your day been?"

"Besides Derek and Casey's morning fight, it's been fine." Nora laughed and rolled her eyes.

George smiled at her. "Yeah, well, that's Derek for you." He said, spreading the mayonnaise and mustard onto his sandwich. "Always trying to get Casey to admit her feelings for him."

Nora raised an eyebrow at him as he cut his sandwich. He started to hum a George and the Jungle song as he put the food away. He turned back and started to cut his sandwich. "Excuse me?" His wife asked him.

"Well Nora." He said, talking with food in his mouth. "Are you really that blind?" He started to laugh and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Derek loves Casey in a...sisterly sort of way." She said.

Her comment made George laugh. "No he doesn't! Did you see the way he looked at her when she was wearing that Babe Raider outfit or whatever it's called?"

"That was a long time ago, Georgie. Derek's become more mature."

"Oh really? Then why did he use Casey's bra the other day as a sling-shot when Ed decided not to do Derek's History project?"

"Well..."

"And what about yesterday when he burped at the dinner table and then started an argument with Edwin about whose burp was louder?"

"Well..."

"And what about every morning when he fights with Casey? He just does it to get her attention."

"Why would he do that?"

"I told you! He loves her!! And I can't blame him, she's a very pretty girl."

"Derek doesn't love Casey that way...he's just being a dirty, selfish, pig." Nora said, and then she walked away.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWDLWLDWLWLWD

Casey watched Max walk into the cafeteria, and she turned to her friend, the jacket in her hands.

"Go on, Casey. Just say that you're allergic to his jacket, and give it back to him. Don't say anything else about it. You'll do fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go on."

Casey smiled, and then walked towards the Cafeteria doors. She opened them and stepped in when her jaw dropped to the floor. _I can't believe it!_ Max was there, but he was with another girl. And he was making out with her. _Derek was right! _She could feel the tears in her eyes as she ran out of the cafeteria and down the hallway.

"How'd it go? Casey???" Emily called after her.

"Hey! What's up? Where's Casey?" Derek asked as he neared her.

"Hey, Derek. She just ran that way." She pointed in the direction where Casey had just ran.

"What's wrong? Did she return the jacket?"

"I think so…I don't know. She never gave me the chance to ask her what was wrong." Emily said, and Derek ran down the same pathway that Casey had just run down.

Derek searched the hallways before finding her by her locker, her head shoved into it.

"Casey! There you are! What's wrong?" He pulled on her shoulder, and then he let go of her when he saw the tears in her eyes. He got wide-eyed and then backed away. "What happened? And no tears."

"Max…he…cheated on me! HE'S CHEATING ON ME DEREK!" She groaned and then slammed her head in her locker again. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"It's okay, Casey. He was a scum, anyways…he wasn't…he wasn't good enough for you." He sighed

"Oh yeah? And who IS good enough for me, huh Derek? Who??"

_Me_. Derek thought as he ran his hand through his hair, but he ignored the question completely. "You know what? For using up all of the hot water in the bathroom today, I'm going to go and take care of Max for you." He said, and then ran away.

"WAIT! DEREK! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO??? DEREK!!!"

"Casey! What's wrong? Why do you still have Max's jacket?" Emily asked, walking towards Casey from behind.

"Max is cheating on me." She sniffled and she fell into her best friend's embrace. "What did I do wrong?? He acted chivalrous for me!"

"I don't know, Casey." Emily rubbed her friend's back. "It's okay. He wasn't right for you."

Before Casey could respond, the two saw a group of people run down the hallway screaming, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"What's going on?" Casey asked, stopping one of them.

"The great Derek Venturi's beating up the football captains butt! It's amazing!"

"What???" Casey yelled, and then ran towards the cafeteria, shoving through the mass of people screaming 'FIGHT!' over and over again. She shoved through them and gasped.

"DEREK! MAX! STOP!" She said, waving her hands up in the air. Derek had Max's head under his armpit, and he was shoving him up and down.

"That…." Derek yelled. "Is…the…last time…you…hurt….my step-sister!!!" Casey had to hold back a gasp and a gape. Derek said something _nice_ to her. He protected her. Max shoved Derek into Casey, and Casey wrapped her arms around his stomach from him to keep him from falling down onto the ground. Derek reached back and grabbed Casey's wrist. "Casey!!" He proclaimed, still holding onto her wrist.

Casey ignored her step-brother and turned to Max. "You cheated on me!"

"No I didn't!" She started towards him, but Derek pulled her back.

"Yes you did! I saw you kiss another girl Max! And I'm allergic to your stupid jacket!" Derek smirked at Max. He had never seen Casey this angry…at someone besides him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm breaking up with you."

The whole cafeteria said, OOOOOOOO!!!

"What? Why?"

"I told you why."

Max tried to pull of the famous Venturi smirk and he crossed his arms. "Are you sure that's the reason?"

"What are you talking about? I'm breaking up with you cause you're cheating on me!"

"Are you sure you're just not in love with Derek?"

Derek let go of her wrist, and they both stared wide-eyed at each other. "NO!" They both said very loudly and very quickly.

"That's disgusting." Max scoffed.

"You're disgusting. And so is what you did to Casey's skin!" Derek said, starting towards him.

"So now you're protecting your future girlfriend?" Derek was about to deliver a punch, but Casey pulled him back.

"Settle down, Derek."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Space Case."

"Aw, you even have a nickname for her." Max scoffed.

Derek glared at him and then turned back to Casey.

"I didn't want you to do anything Derek! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She screamed, and then ran out of the room.

"Aw, come on Case!!!" Derek sighed, and then started towards him, but then stopped and he picked up Max's jacket. "It'll be fun to burn this." He smirked at Max, and then he started after Casey.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWDLWLDWLWLWD

"What a day!" Lizzie groaned, throwing her backpack down on the chair and sitting down onto the couch.

"I know! It was complete torture!" Edwin agreed, slumping down next to Lizzie.

"You got it, Ed!" Marti said, sitting down in the chair opposite Derek's.

"I'm not going to do that Nora!" George screamed, walking into the living room with Nora following him.

"Come on, George! If you're so adamant that Derek loves Casey, then why don't you take a survey??"

"Cause that's stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Fine." George turned towards Lizzie and Edwin, who were sitting on the couch.

"Edwin? Lizzie? Marti?"

"Yes?" The three said at once.

"Do you think that Derek loves Casey?"

They all looked at each other and Marti and Edwin both said, "Yes."

"What about you, Lizzie? Do you think that Derek loves Casey?"

"Derek you are such a JERK!!" The five turned and saw Casey walk into the house. She slammed the door in Derek's face and then stopped and looked at her family. She glared at them and then huffed. "I HATE THIS FAMILY!" She screamed, and then started up the stairs. Derek shoved the door open and saw Casey running up the stairs.

"HEY! WAIT! CASEY!!!" He cried, and then threw his stuff down and ran up the steps.

The five stayed quiet and then they all turned back to Lizzie.

"Well?" Nora asked.

"Yeah he does." She grinned and then they turned back to watching TV.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWDLWLDWLWLWD

Derek walked into Casey's room to find her face down on her bed and a box of tissues next to her.

"Come on, Case. You must admit that I did help you out." He said, grabbing her chair and pulling it up to the foot of her bed.

"No. You didn't." Casey moaned, looking up at him and then pushing her face back down into the mattress.

"How did I not help? I got rid of Max. Doesn't that feel good to get it off of your chest, thanks to your hot step-brother, Derek?" He said, boasting out his chest.

Casey glared at him. "Will you stop being egotistical for once, and start caring for other people's problems?"

"Other people's problems? Yes. Yours…not so much."

"Derek!"

"Okay, so maybe I care a little, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to watch out for you all the time. I'm not your slave, Case."

Casey smiled at him.

"Okay. And besides, I don't need your help with my problems."

"I'msorryaboutwhathappenedwithMax." Derek said hurriedly.

"What?"

"I'msorryaboutwhathappenedwithMax!"

"Hold on a second." Casey smirked at him. "Did the great Derek Venturi just say he was sorry?"

"No!...Yes…now don't you go around telling everyone I said that to you, or else you'll end up like Max."

"Fine." Casey pouted.

"No hard feelings?" Derek asked.

"No hard feelings." She smiled at him, and then put on a confused face when she saw him reaching his arms towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug."

"Why?"

"Cause you always wanted that feel good family moment, and Casey MacDonald, I think that this is your lucky day."

"It's McDonald." Casey corrected him, and then wrapped her arms around him. _He smells so good…no wonder girls flock all over him. _Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her too, and then Casey let go and pushed him away.

Derek got up and started towards the door. "Well…I think it still sounds better written 'MacDonald'" He winked at her and then left the room.

Casey smiled. "Whatever, Venturi."

**So what did you guys think? I know it's sort of OOC, but it's not that bad, right? I know it's not as long as the actual 'Allergy Season' episode is going to be, but whatever. And I didn't know what the subplot was going to be like, but whatever. I hope you liked it!! Please review, and no flames!!!**

**-Alexandra :)**


End file.
